The Legend of the Ice Guy
by Hannah Emily Bunker
Summary: Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa go on another adventure together. When Sven returns without Kristoff, Anna braves the elements to find him. Elsa, much to her chagrin, follows Anna with one of Hans' brothers. Meanwhile, Kristoff learns more about his Sami heritage and his mysterious past. Rated T for language, death, and Kristoff's sass.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The small cabin shook angrily as the wind howled outside. Inside, a woman looked out the window of the cabin, holding her infant son. She looked down at him, tracing his fat, rosy cheeks. He looked like his father, blonde hair and flattened nose, but had her light brown eyes, like her father and his father before him. The birth had been painful, but successful. She had pushed and strained for hours, the babe's father by her side the entire time. But for now, she waited by the window for him to return from harvesting ice, an unusual task for a Sami.

But the babe's father was not of Sami heritage.

Espen was a Norwegian man, from a kingdom called Arendelle, searching for work near the Sami village where the woman lived. She was an apprentice to the local healer, but yearned of the knowledge he had. The woman, named Nadija, knew that herbs and roots could only go so far when it came to healing the wounded and sick. The Norwegian man, even though he had limited knowledge, could tell her basic first aid procedures. After all, he was only an ice harvester. But he had intrigued her and she intrigued him.

After a while, the two had fell in love. He admired her feistiness and intelligence and she admired his bravery and good heart. However, the people of Nadija's village did not approve. Her grandfather, the chief, told her to stay away from him, for he would only take advantage of her. Her father, who cared deeply for his only daughter, said the same thing, but also to follow her heart.

Nine months later, she was holding her infant son in her arms, waiting for Espen to come home. The door flew open, snow flying into the small cabin. The figure closed the door and began to shake off his boots.

"Espen!" Nadija scoffed. "Be careful when you open the door! You'll get ice everywhere." She walked over to him, pecking him softly on the lips.

"Nice to see you too, dear." Espen said, kissing her back. The baby cooed, looking up at his parents. "And hello to you too, Kristoff." He said, kissing his son on the forehead. Nadija smiled at her boys, happy that they could be together. "How was your day? Anything exciting happen?" He asked.

Nadija sighed. "Oh the usual. Fed the baby, read some books, fed the baby again." She said, putting Kristoff in his crib. "How about you stud? How's the manly world of ice harvesting going along?" She teased. Espen hung his coat up by the door and shook his boots off.

"Oh it was quite manly. You know, me and the boys hauled a good lot for the celebration of the new princess." Nadija, looked up from stirring the stew on the fireplace.

"Really? Of Arendelle?" Espen nodded. "That's nice for the King and Queen, I suppose." Nadija continued stirring, the smell of the herbs filled the small cabin.

Suddenly, there was a hurried knocking at the door. Espen rose from his seat at the table and opened the door.

"Issko! Come in, quickly!" Espen said, rushing the older man in. Nadija quickly got up from where she sat in front of the fire.

"Father!" She cried, embracing him. "Why are you here at this hour? Is something wrong?" Issko pushed his hood back, his eyes full of sorrow.

"The chief is beginning to get suspicious of your whereabouts. He's threatening to send search parties. He might even..." Nadija gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"He can't!" She cried. "He won't! He won't take Kristoff away from us." She looked to Espen, who was as worried as he was. "Espen?" She looked at her companion. "What are we going to do." Espen sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He looked to Issko for an answer, an answer both of them knew.

The next morning, Espen left for work as usual, this time he had a small bundle in his arms. He had all the supplies he would need for his son and knew of a cabin near the ice harvester's lake. He would miss Nadija and Issko, Nadija mostly, and hated to see his son grow up without his mother.

"We'll see her again buddy." He said to the small bundle. "We'll see her someday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and favorites! I've been super busy with school right now, but I'll try and update as much as I can :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Paperwork. He _really_ hated paperwork. Kristoff mindlessly scribbled in his ledger, recording the ice harvested that month. As much as he hated doing

it, he had to turn in the month's sales to Elsa or else the other ice harvesters wouldn't get their pay. He knew most of them had families and ice harvesting

was their only source of income, so he felt obligated to get everything done before the deadline. Thankfully he was almost done, only a few more names. He

could spend a couple of hours with Anna and then it was back to work. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sometimes he really hated the paperwork

that came along with being Official Ice Master and Harvester.

"Kristoff?" Anna's head poked into the study. "Oh Kristoff." She cooed, skipping over to the desk where her boyfriend was. She wrapped her hands

around his shoulders, looking down in disgust at all the numbers. "Almost done?" She asked, nuzzling her face into his neck. Kristoff hummed in delight.

"Just a couple of more." He said, continuing to scribble some names. "And, done!" He exclaimed, throwing the quill down. He craned his neck to look

up at Anna. "And now I can spend more time you, feistypants." Anna frowned and playfully hit him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Kristoff smirked.

"576, to be exact." He gave her a toothy grin. She slid over and kissed him deeply on the lips. She loved him. She loved him a lot. Kristoff gently held

her head in his hands. When they finally released one another, they were both smiling.

"So!" Anna exclaimed. "What do you want to do today?" Kristoff shrugged.

"Picnic with Olaf and Sven?" He suggested.

"Well it's getting chilly outside and you'll have to be out there all night..." She trailed off. "Do you really have to go tonight? I mean, who's going to

gorge on chocolate with me?" She asked. "And besides, who's going to keep me from punching Hans' brother in the face?" Kristoff shook his head and sighed 

"You know I have to go. I've got a guy who's wife is having a baby tonight and another guy has to take care of his sick kids. It's a part of my job." He

sighed. He stroked Anna's jaw line. Anna exhaled, pecking him on his cheek.

"I know." She said sadly. "But that's what makes you so great." She grabbed his hand. "Come on! I think the cook is making Krumkake and I wanna

get me some!" She squealed, dragging Kristoff behind her.

"In and out. In and out. Control your emotions." Elsa chanted, snow flurrying behind her hands as she waved them slowly in front of her. It was

something Guru Dayaal had taught her on his last visit. She was eternally grateful for the Duke of Seville for sending the short Indian man to her. He had said

to control her powers more, she must concentrate on relaxing. He showed her some important breathing exercises and introduced her to meditating. Elsa

exhaled, feeling relaxed and confident.

"Your Majesty?" Kai called from behind the door. "Your tea is ready."

"Thank you, Kai. You may enter." She said as she fixed her hair at her vanity. It had been a gift from their cousin in Corona, who painted it herself. It

was detailed with little snowflakes and blue flowers on the drawers and the frame of the mirror. Kai entered the room, setting the Snow Queen's tea and

biscuits on a nearby table. 

"Ready to face Prince Anders of the Southern Isles?" He asked, knowing the Queen's response. Elsa scoffed.

"Is it that obvious?" She said looking in the mirror. "After what Hans did Anna, what he did to _me_." She sighed. "I don't know if I can trust him, Kai."

Kai chuckled, turning on his heel.

"Well look on the bright side. At least you don't have to marry him." Kai bowed and let the queen have her privacy. Elsa smiled, silently chuckling to

herself. Marry him? No. But he and his other brothers insisted on repairing their trade relations. She had heard about Prince Anders. He was similar to Hans.

Charming, suave, and quite the diplomat. But, if he was anything like Hans, he had the possibility of being sociopathic. She looked up at the clock in her room.

She knew she would have to get ready soon. Prince Anders' ship would be sailing in at 4:30. She pulled out a comb from her drawer and began to fix her hair.

She only hoped that Anna would be doing the same.

"See the stick, Sven?" Olaf asked his reindeer friend. Sven nodded excitedly, his haunches wagging along with his tail. Kristoff and Anna were

contently sitting under a tree in the garden, watching the talking snowman and the doglike reindeer play together.

"Someone's gotta tell him eventually." Kristoff mumbled, wrapping an arm around Anna. Anna playfully smacked him.

"Don't you dare!" She cried. "Look how much fun they're having! And it's good for Sven to play a little after all the carrots he's eaten!"

"Are you calling my reindeer fat?" He asked, eyeing her playfully.

"I never said that!" She crossed her arms, her lower lip sticking out defiantly. Kristoff took this opportunity to surprise her with a gentle kiss. He took

her bottom lip, staying there for a while until she began to kiss back. He pulled away, smirking because she did that to him most of the time.

"You still taste like Krumkake by the way." He whispered. Anna rolled her eyes and laid her head on his broad shoulder, laughing as she enjoyed the

last few moments with her ice harvester.

The salty air of Arendelle filled Prince Anders' nostrils. He was on the front deck of the ship, taking in the beautiful scenery.

"No wonder Hans wanted to take over this place so much." He muttered underneath his breath. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things, but he

couldn't help himself. Arendelle was like a little piece of heaven. He enjoyed how the mountains worked as a barrier for the tiny kingdom against other

kingdoms and harsh winds and how the water in the fjord seemed to be a little bluer than the seas back home. 

"Your Highness", the captain of the ship called out to tall, honey colored haired man. "We have arrived at port." Anders nodded his head,

acknowledging the captain. He turned on his heel, returning to his cabin to make sure his belongings were in their proper spots before disembarking the vessel.

He looked in the mirror of the vanity, the scars on his face staring cruelly back at him. He just hoped that the Queen and Princess wouldn't notice. He pulled on

a dark blue overcoat over his white tunic, making sure that he looked presentable. From what Hans had reported back from his little mishap, the princess had

given him a lovely black eye and the queen had snow powers. The rest of the family didn't believe him, throwing him in the dungeon, believing that he had

become delirious.

As ridiculous as it sounded, Anders believed his youngest brother.

"Axe? Check. Blanket? Got that." Kristoff muttered as he double checked his gear in the sled. Sven snorted, ready to go. Kristoff chuckled, patting

Sven's back. He and Anna had went separate ways after a servant had called her in to prepare for Prince Anders of the Southern Isles' arrival. Just thinking

about it gave the ice harvester a sour taste in his mouth. Sven broke him out of his thoughts by stomping the ground impatiently. 

"I know buddy, I'm ready to go too." He sighed. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 'Sven' asked Kristoff. Kristoff looked in the sled again. Pickaxe, blankets, Ice Master's Badge, warmer clothes,

saw, carrots for Sven, ledger... 

Wait a minute. Where was his ledger? He searched his bags, hoping that he had put it the wrong bag. But to his dismay, it was nowhere to be found. 

"Looking for something?" A bell like voice rang out from behind him. Kristoff turned around, smiling as he saw Anna in the entrance of the barn. He

walked over to her, grateful that she had remembered. He cupped her face, kissing her playfully. She was already in her evening gown, a rose colored satin

dress with a velvet bodice. Her hair was pinned up and a pink rose behind her ear completed the look. 

"I thought you had to get ready to see Prince Anders from the Scoundrels' Isles?" He asked, eyeing her playfully. Anna sighed, placing her hands on

her boyfriend's large shoulders.

"Originally, I wanted to see you one last time before you left, but I saw that you forgot your ledger." She looked up into his chocolate colored eyes,

which had the power to make her weak at the knees. "Don't those ice harvesters have families to take care of?" Kristoff rolled his eyes and kissed her

forehead. Anna slid the ledger into his hands as his lips left her forehead. 

"You look beautiful, by the way." Anna twirled around, showing off her dress. 

"It's not my favorite, but thanks!" She smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. "Be careful out there, okay?" Kristoff

kissed her back passionately, one hand supporting her lower back and another supporting her neck. 

"I promise."

**A lot of Kristanna! I'll be diving into more Elsa and Anna interaction and then Anders! Yay! **


End file.
